


Dancing lessons

by Hallownight89



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Benedict can’t wait, Dancing Lessons, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallownight89/pseuds/Hallownight89
Summary: Benedict decides he needs to teach his future wife how to dance ready for their nuptials and upcoming wedding ball.How does he get on? Can he contain himself if Sophie gets curious
Relationships: Sophie Beckett/Benedict Bridgerton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Dancing lessons

It was the day before his wedding to Sophie and Benedict was a little apprehensive, he was thrilled to finally be marrying the love of his life but at the same time, Benedict knew that everything he had been brought up amongst and the people of the ton would change from tomorrow. He found the thought of a quiet life with Sophie in the countryside to be a thrilling prospect but at the same time, he wanted to give Sophie everything her heart desired, everything in his power to give her.

He knew that the deal his mother had struck with Lady Penwood would make Sophie slightly respectable, but he knew that they would not immediately accept her, oh he knew no one would cut her. Once they were wed, Sophie would be a Bridgerton, she would have the full weight of the family name and fortune behind her, and the support of the Duke and Duchess of Hastings. People would not cut her but they would not go out of their way to be kind. Benedict was not a fool, he knew that people would be shocked in his choice of wife but he for one was thrilled. His family had accepted her with good grace, love and adoration and Kate his beloved sister-in-law had taken Sophie under her wing and had seen fit to take her shopping and prepare Sophie for life as a Bridgerton.

Benedict wanted to be able to show his wife off to the world and have her proudly on his arm at all balls, but there was a wrinkle in that plan he had admitted to himself, in that Sophie, did not know how to dance. These lessons normally came as a girl was close to Debutante age and as Sophie had been forced into servitude at that point, she had never learnt. Benedict had planned to rectify that, and he was starting today.

He sat waiting for Sophie’s arrival at Bridgerton House, Anthony was working in the study and Kate was to act as chaperone, but Benedict had informed Kate that he planned to teach Sophie to waltz as she was unaware of how to.

Both women arrived, their faces flush from the chill in the air. Sophie looked radiant, whilst she was still in borrowed clothing, Benedict felt his heart leap at the site of his petite soon to be wife. She was so beautiful it hurt, and he could not wait for her to be wearing clothes made specifically for her, it would truly only enhance her beauty. Kate noted the sappy grin that appeared on her brother in laws face as they entered the room, his eyes hadn’t even flickered onto her. It warmed her heart to see Anthony’s brothers so happy. She adored Sophie and knew they were a good fit regardless of her background.

Kate gave her throat a little cough as though to clear it, causing Benedict to snap out of his enchanted gaze, he mumbled his apologises before bowing to them both and greeting them. Kate just laughed “Oh Benedict it warms my heart to see you so happy. Even if it does mean I’ve dropped in your affections” Benedict grinned sheepishly and Sophie just smiled. “I shall leave you two as I need to go see my boys. Dinner will be at 8” and she left the room. Sophie blinked, though she knew they had been left alone on a number of occasions over the last two days but other than a brief interlude when they were alone in his room, since coming to Bridgerton House someone had usually been in the room with them. “Benedict?” she asked as he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms “Benedict” she giggled before melting into his warm embrace and returned the warm kiss.

Pulling away from her, he placed a hand on her cheek “I missed you today” Sophie smiled at him “I missed you too. Shopping with Kate is exhausting. I am sure she has spent a small fortune on me…” her face wrinkled a little as Benedict lead her from the door towards the middle of the room “I have no doubt, though I do believe if it was my mother if would have been ten times worse” Sophie laughed “Yes Kate did inform me of the mortifying ordeal she had to go through, it is a little less embarrassing it being your future sister in law giving you instructions on linge…. Things rather than your future mother in law” she had quickly changed tact about to say Lingerie and flushed furiously, though not a maiden anymore it was still rather embarrassing. Benedict’s eyes lit up “Sophie Beckett… were you about to say” he leaned in so his breath tickled her skin “Lingerie…” Sophie felt the colour move from her cheeks to cover her entire face and she just coughed “maybe…”

Benedict smirked and twirled Sophie pulling her close to him “Now I definitely cannot wait for our wedding night” he laughed, Sophie smiled, she could not help the love she felt for this man. “I thought we had already had our wedding night…” she teased. Benedict grinned. “Well, technically I suppose… but as it will be our actualwedding night… and I won’t have to convince you to say with me or take you back to my mother’s before breakfast…. It will be even more real. You will officially be mine….” He lifted a hand and kissed her palm “and I will be yours” Sophie melted at his words “Oh Benedict”

Benedict grinned “But my love, we are getting side tracked… Kate left us for a particular reason. If you recall, my sister is to host a ball in our honour in a few weeks after our wedding” Sophie let out a little groan “I know you are nervous my love but you will be a Bridgerton, we will have to make some appearances at balls and Daphne rarely throws them so to have one in our honour is a big thing” Sophie nodded “I suppose you are right” Benedict grinned “I always am...” Sophie laughed in earnest “I will let you think that” she teased.

“Anyway… as it is a ball, and if I recall correctly you would still not be aware of how to dance am I right” Sophie nodded “good, now I am going to teach you” Sophie looked around the drawing room. It was one of the smaller Bridgerton House had to offer and offered them some privacy “without music?” she asked. Benedict nodded.

“Very well then” her tone suddenly business like as she moved to assume the position against him, he had taught her those few short years ago, her hand on his shoulder and leaving the other out for him to take her hand. She could feel the heat pulsing through her veins as she recalled what happened that night on the balcony. Benedict clearly in the same frame of mind brought her closer to him, his arm around her waist the other taking her hand, the spark of electricity and heat palpable between them.

Benedict started to wish after a few movements that maybe he had asked one of his sisters to play the pianoforte for them but Instead, they counted the beats 1-2-3, 1-2-3 which, perhaps counter-intuitively, proved to be more distracting than helpful.

Though Benedict loved Sophie’s generous heart and her strong opinions and her sweet, teasing manners, he was not so unworldly as to be immune to lusting after his bride. Her green eyes were framed by a handsome face followed by a charming figure. She had a light frame and a generous bosom to match her generous heart and as they moved around the room, Benedict found himself more and more distracted. The height difference was giving him a great vantage point of her bosom and he couldn’t help the tightening he felt in his breeches.

  
Perhaps it was only to be expected that dancing, keeping time and instructing her footwork all while embracing her was not something he he was going to excelled at. In any case, they stepped and turned and tripped and tumbled onto the sofa.  
Sophie giggled as she lay beneath him, so warm and soft.

Their fall had flattened her coiffure against the cushions, knocking it into disarray, her dark blonde hairs falling to frame her face. Though one of his legs braced him against the floor, the other was comfortably wedged between hers. Her hands were still engulfed in his. His hands twitched as he pressed hers against the cushions. And then unsure of which of them moved first, his mouth was on hers, devouring her, tasting her. He was helpless to resist. 

  
Sophie’s hands began to roam, she was feeling bold. She let her hands move to the front grappling at Benedict’s coat whilst he made frantic movements against her gown, His fingers found her thigh, curled around it and coaxed her to draw her leg against his hip. But the combination of his leg braced against the carpeted floor and her gown restricting her movements caused the pair to overbalance and they rolled off the sofa.  
Benedict landed hard and banged his head on the floor leaving him slightly dazed. “Benedict!” Sophie cried, Her own fall had been cushioned by landing on him as she sat atop of him. The worry in her green eyes superseded her flushed skin and the beads of sweat standing out against her forehead. She moved off of him quickly. Though the volume of her skirts could have hidden it if she remained on top of him, the fall of his breeches alone could not disguise Benedict’s obvious erection.  
Sitting up, he said, “Do not worry my love” but before he could stop her Her fingers found their way into his hair again, this time searching for a bump. He groaned softly.

"Does it hurt?" She asked timidly

It did, a bit, but pain had not been the reason he groaned. The feel of her fingers in his hair caused his cock to twitch against the tight fabric of his breeches

“No truly Sophie I am well” he said, Sophie let her eyes roam over him, noticing the obvious tent that was forming and understanding flood her, the groan wasn’t that of pain but that of a man full of desire and passion.

She leaned in and kissed him again, as she did so, she let her hand trail over his erection. Any hope that Benedict could make it wane with distractions was cast violently from his mind. He groaned “Sophie...” 

She broke away Her fingertips traced the outline of where his cock strained against his breeches “I am feeling bold...” she teased, Benedict’s eyes widen as he looked at her, his own chocolate eyes smouldering with desire, he had been desperate for Sophie to touch him. To feel her soft palms against his cock but he thought, months into their marriage maybe when she was more comfortable. He gulped not trusting himself to speak and nodded as he moved. His hands moved slowly over the buttons. They moved so slowly they almost felt as though they were another man's hands. But they were his own. His lust was too great to deny her, even while his mind could scarcely believe she was asking for what he thought she was asking.

Sophie watched with Naked fascination and a bold spirit kept her eyes focused on her object. Benedict folded back the flap, pushed the extra material of his long shirt aside. His erection stood free and proud, the engorged member adorned by thick veins.

Sophie swallowed, how on earth had that fit inside her! How had she not been torn in two. Benedict smirked, realising it was the first time she was seeing him, taking in his full length. 

Benedict watched as she licked her lips. God but to feel her mouth on him... not yet but soon he thought.

Sophie had heard about this, about pleasuring a man with her hands from the other maids and with a shaky hand reached out and touched it. She teased him with careful, gentle, cool fingers. Stroking as lightly as a butterfly, she trailed her fingers up and down.

Benedict could not...

He could not...

His head lolled back as he groaned “Sophie” She locked eyes with him and did something very unexpected... very naughty....

She spat in her hand, remembering what the other maids had said about it supposedly feeling better when wet. “Oh good god” he groaned his eyes closing as she returned her hand to his engorged throbbing cock Squeezing her hand until she gripped him with spectacular pressure, and she started again in an up and down motion, instinct taking over she added a little flick of her wrist causing Benedict to curse “fuck” and groaned her name.

He was close. So unbelievably close to completion but he could not, he would not spill himself anywhere but inside his beautiful soon to be wife. Benedict moved so he was begging, begging, _begging_ her “Sophie... Sophie... Sophie...”

Frantic hands pushed at her skirts, hauling them up around her waist. His fingers delved into the apex of her thighs, finding her pink flesh slick and hot. He found her clitoris, he spread her open, index finger slipping into her fruitful place, where it was wet and just slightly rough. A second finger followed the first. She convulsed in rhythm with the shallow thrusts of his fingers.

She was slippery and gasping and he needed her body more than he needed life. “Sophie!” He moaned as his lips moved frantically to hers as she moaned, convulsing “Benedict please”

Lying on his back, with one hand steadying the base of his cock and the other on her hip, Benedict guided Sophie into impaling herself on his erection. She cried out and lurched forward, palms flat against the floor on either side of his torso. Sophie had pushed him almost to the brink of complete pleasure with only her hand. To be consumed by her core, by the place in her body made for him, was nearly enough to make him come without even moving.

He grasped her by the waist, urging her to move with the rhythm he needed. All around him, her body slid up and slammed down to engulf him again. Up...and again.

Neither could hold out any longer. Benedict thrust one last time as He threw his head back and cried out his pleasure whilst Sophie screamed, throwing herself forward tightening around his cock milking him and panting his name. 

A few minutes after they fought to catch their breath, Benedict pulled Sophie to one side and stroked her face. Panic flitting across it momentarily crossing her features “Sophie... you alright?” Benedict asked as he sat up. Sophie lifted her hand to her hair “i look afright!” She gesticulated to her clothing and hair “your entire family are coming for dinner! They will surely know what we have done!!” She was getting slightly hysterical. Benedict took her hands and kissed her brow causing her to calm “Sophie. We are to marry tomorrow. My family will not care and Kate and Anthony have maids in their employ. We shall have you presentable again soon!” He said his words calming and soothing.

Sophie felt herself relax. They were to marry tomorrow. She was sure Violet already suspected that she and Benedict had been intimate so the Likelihood was his brothers were aware...

She smiled “you are right... and though you are an accomplished dancer you are an appalling teacher” she teased. Benedict grinned “I may have gotten distracted”

Sophie laughed as Benedict stood and put himself away fastening his breeches and trying to make himself presentable. His jacket and waist coat creased and he helped her up “just promise me that will not happen at the Hasting Ball?” Benedict looked “getting distracted? I cannot promise that... you are far too beautiful and distracting” he smirked as he attempted to flatten her skirts Sophie tsk’d “no this!!” She whirled her hands. Benedict laughed “as long as you promise we can do _this_ when we go home... I shall behave” his eyes gleaming wickedly as he took her arm to lead her from the room.

“You are insatiable” she teased. Pausing at the door Benedict kissed her “for you my love always”

They left the room and made their way to the main stairs so to head up to their respective room to sort themselves out, both stopping short as they saw Kate and Anthony leaning against the door to his study by the stairs. Sophie felt herself flush furiously at the obviously disheveled look of their pair of them. Anthony not missing a beat turned to his wife and says “you owe me a pound” Kate sulked “god damn it Benedict...” Benedict laughed and shrugged. Sophie blushed as he said innocently “what...?” And taking Sophie by the hand he pulled her up the stairs laughing so Sophie could barely hear Kate’s retaliation to her husband about Bridgerton men and keeping it in their pants.

Sophie laughed and a few weeks later he did keep his promise at the ball... and then so did she. 

**Author's Note:**

> I could not get this idea out of my head of Benedict teaching Sophie to dance and it going wrong and ending up with sexy times.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and comments and kudos are always welcome.
> 
> As usual i own nothing!!


End file.
